Dotty the begining
by MyGirlDotty
Summary: Dotty  is wondering the streets of jappan in serch for an adventure. instead she finds Ryohie sasawaga, an anoying boxer from the suberbs she wondered into. With her brother figting her "boyfriend" in the upcoming sun battel her feelings are torn in two


I have been walking for... well I don't even know how long. Its been months since I slept in a bed but I've gone longer then that. I am a runaway from Italy, my name is Dotty and that's all I know. My home in Italy was huge like a mansion, but my father was abusive so my brother and I fled. We lived in a park from that but one day I woke up and he was gone with the night. Since then I've been on my own fending for myself and now i'm on my way to, well anywhere. I just got off a boat to japan. So as we speak I'm positively lost. Quickly after I started walking I was set in a town, small and cute. It was just how imagined japan. Cherry bosoms and boxed apartments, just like in the manga's. This place is so quaint, I feel like my stringy hair and tattooed arm is ruining the perfectly "normal" scenery. Everyone I walked by eyed the star on my shoulder. Wasn't it normal to have a gang tattoo here? I guessed not, no one seemed to have ever shoplift non-the-less joined a gang. Just for the record that so called "gang" yeah they sucked. I took down the leader in about two minuets. Then slaughtered all of them and left. My family back in Italy had me in the shooting range by the time I could walk now my gun is my only friend, and I could take down almost anyone. Sorry if I sound cocky but hay I'm good.

Finally I stop because a guy with short ass hair is standing there kicking the stop sign seaming about something. Slowly I creep closer so he got clearer to hear.

"god damn light change. I need to go do some extreme training." he looked like a moron, but he was buff and shirtless, this is my lucky day.

"hay kid! What **are** you doing." he looked back with a goofy smile. I bet he didn't know anyone was watching, how embarrassing. He didn't act awkward but instead approached me and smiled. "i haven't seen you around here before, you from around town?" that was quick to ask. I think hes going to be way to annoying for me, but I answer anyway.

"I'm Dotty, and no I don't **live** anywhere I'm a runaway. So who are you?" I didn't mean to flaunt that I'm a stray its just how I address myself, and he asked.

"I"m Sasagawa Ryohei, super extreme boxer." he has a look on his face basically explaining why hes in boxing. This Ryohei character is psycho hype! But ignoring that fact I kiss him on the cheek and start to cross the rode. Ryohei was just standing there with his hang on his face staring into space. He was going to miss the light.

"hay kid the hurry up if u don't want it to turn red on you." I wave my arm in the air shouting her him to run. He does and we just barely make it across the road be for the light turned green.

"girl, I mean Dotty what was that for." how old was this kid, he doesn't even know what a kiss mean. Sadly I must answer forcing back laughter. "it means your cute dumb ass." OK this kid wasn't to cute. I mean he was enough to get a kiss out of me, but that's not very hard.

The kids face turns a light pink but before I could mock it he violently shakes his head pushing the blood back down.

"Whats that thing on your nose;" I wonder. "i mean why are you wearing a band-aid, is it a fashion statement or something?"

Kid's answer was as rediscussed as the band-aid. "you know, I have no idea".

I walked him all the was home we talked about everything, his little sister and my big brother, all the way to our favorite kind of ice cream. This kid was really growing on me. Not like all the other guys I've kissed he was special but not enough to keep me her, this town just isn't me, but I could stay for one night. Once we reach his house I ask.

"hay is it okay if I stay here for a little bit? You know how I don't have anywhere to go. I don't want to sleep in the park." Ryohei's face falls from a smile to, well you know. He was upset about me I guess.

"sorry I don't think so I wish-" the kid stops and the smile smacks back on. "you can stay at Tsuna's place!" I had no idea who this Tsuna kid was but suposidly he takes in runaways all the time and there all kick ass like me. Ryo and I walk a couple streets to another apartment. There was no class involved The kid just slammed his fists on the door. An young boy that looks like Tsuna from how Ryo described him walks out. Short, scrawny and big hair yep that's him. They whispered to each other for a couple of seconds. Finally the kid mover back and Tsuna calls for someone named Reborn.

Reborn was a baby with semi curly hair that looked like a little mobster. He perches an Tsuna's shoulder and get the story explained to him. After fifteen minuets or discussion Reborn comes to a conclusion and runs over to my feet.

"Your Dotty?" His voice was so cute and high pitched. Sounded like a normal baby but he didn't act like it. "wait what- oh yes I'm Dotty"

"Last name?" was the only thing he said but I understood what he meant.

"I never knew it. Remember I am a runaway." Reborn looked stumped, and then pulled me inside and shoved my what felt like wait-less body into a nearby chair.

"We need to know everything. From beginning to end." so I tell them starting with being beat by my dad to talking to the kid before we knocked on the door. It was an extremely awkward conversation because I told them some things I wanted to forget. Even about me being bisexual, they said it mattered. But in the end they let me stay.

It was fun until Ryo left, then I was stuck with reborn and Tsuna in his room talking.

"guys this has been bugging me all day." I pause and close my eyes in fear. "are you two, or even all of you mafioso?" there was no answer and when I opened my eyes reborn had a gun to my head. "how did you know?" he asked.

My voice shook but I forced out a couple sentences. "its, kind of, obvious, you had a gun in your pocket all day, and your eyes brightened when Ryo told you I was from Italy. You were surprised. And its okay I didn't tell you guys earlier but my dad was mafioso too. I have blood of the mafia." as quick as I told them I swung my gun pushing Reborn back countering his attack with a gun to the forehead.

"you didn't see that coming." in seconds I recall my gun and place it safely in my back pocket. "I've been working with this baby since I was a toddler."

its been weeks since that and the kid and I are a thing. Not a big thing I mean I am 17 way to experienced for a kid like him, but he was infatuating and extreme. Ryo made sure you knew that. I've been living with Tsuna and training with all of them this whole time, my gunning skills have increased ten fold.

A week ago when I came home there was a new boy named Basil here, and he was in my bed. "Reborn!" I screech and run down the stairs. "you let the new kid have my bed?!" Reborn was sitting on his booster seat at the dinner table drinking tea with Banchi. "this so called new kid is Basil" quickly a swayed that off with a, "yeah yeah we meant, but why is he in my bed?!"

reborn ran over to me and smashed his small feet into my knee. "Basil is going to be training Tsuna, he needs rest." I was confused Tsuna was doing just fine why does he need more training, there was nothing big going on, I think.

"why does he need MORE training, Tsuna's doing fine for now." I was so confused no one tells me anything any more. So Reborn sits me down and explains how were fighting a thing called the Varia and Tsuna must win to be the 10th generation Vongolo. It was so intense to listen to. Quickly a question. "so what rings mine?"

Reborn just laughs at me and explains. "you don't get a ring." that was even harder to listen to.

"why not I'm stronger then half these guys anyway, I could easy kick Ryo, Lambo, and Yamamoto's ass in a second." I was furious why didn't I get to fight.

"that's why were training them, so they could beat someone ten time better then you or the 9th himself." You could tell he meant business so I just walked off and packed my stuff.

"I'm staying with Ryo, bye mom be back tomorrow." In the cold and unforgiving fall air I move all my pillows and most of my sexy clothes to the Sasagawa house. It wasn't soon after I got in there Ryo ran in with a ring, it had half of a sun on it.

I've been staying at Ryo and Kyoko's house for weeks while the soon to be Vongolo were working out. It wasn't expected but one night Ryo and I were out for our first date in weeks, I had so much fun we had Chinese at some place called "pings." it was candle lit and we did the Spaghetti thing from "lady and the tramp "but with ramen. On our way back we ran into some guys beetling on Fuka Lambo and I-pin.

"no one touches my baby!" I scream and shoot some guy in a black cloche square in the forehead while Ryo punches someone into obliteration. Soon after the whole gang shows up and we talk for a second before a huge group of people jump from god knows were to a near by wall. There was a guy who called out Takashi with long while hair. Next to him was a sort blond kid with a rediscussed smile. Then Some guy with a spiky Afro a Robot and... this guy made me sick. I know him. I don't know how but I did. Forget about that, then the dudes showed us there leader some guy names Xanxus. He was scary with a bunch of scars on his face.

These two girls told us there was going to be a one on one match between the six everyone was fighting for either Tsuna or Xanxus for 10th gen, Vongolo. When they turned to leave it hit me. That faggot on the end was my brother. I couldn't believe it, my stomach couldn't take the renewal, so it didn't. I blew chunks then passed out.

When I finally woke up everything was clear. That guy was Lissuria he looks so different and I couldn't see his eyes past the dark glasses but I knew. We were reunited again but, hes a Varia I'm a Vongolo. I have to talk to him. When I turn my head to see the time I remember that the fight started at 11 pm. It was ten. Maybe Liss went early?

Quickly I change into a black tank-top and boot-cut blue jeans. My legs move faster then they ever had before and is minuets I was at the school. For a couple of seconds I just ran around confused until I saw him. Liss was here, there was no heading back, seeing him made my stomach turn again but I haven't eating anything, I cant throw up. Instead I start to cry, harder then I ever had before and run into Liss embarrassing him as we hit.

"Hay cutie. Wait its a girl! Who do you think-" before he could finish I look up and his jaw drops. "No" he begins and then again, "No" he pulled off his sun glasses and went eye level to me. You could see tears forming. "Baby sister!" I know hes a fag now but when he said that he sounded like his old self again, but older. We were both crying and he began to speak. "how did yo find me I've been gone for years?"

I whip my eyes and explain how I found Ryo, and that I"m living with Reborn. Then I got serious. "why?" right now Liss is painterly petting my hair and were sitting together but when he heard the the hand stopped and the sun glasses went back on.

"why what?" he said refusing to make eye contact.

"why are you in the Varia?" before he could answer the guy with long while hair that I learned name is Squalo comes over and looks at me. "why is there a Vongolo girl here? Shes friends with Tsuna's group." Lissuria begins to speak. "Shes my little-" but Squalo interrupts. "sorry don't care anymore." and with that he walks off.

He got me so pissed off I stand up and belt out. "No one talked to my big brother like that!" the white haired guy turns around. "oh so your the little sister we've heard so much about." he stops and jumps over to me grabbing my two long pieces of hair and pulls as hard as possible. "well little girly for you having the guts to stick up for a creep like that beats me, but he is the most discussing of all the bottom feeder in this putrid world, and you even being related to him makes me sick." quickly after pushing me to the ground he runs back and Lissuria just looks away.

"does everyone treat you like that here?" I wonder. Liss shakes his head and tells me a bit about that jack ass. We just talk about everything that wasn't the question. Hes done that since were kids its aggravating. I wanted to ask why again but before I could he was called up to fight and I found my way next to basil in the stands.

When the match started I heard the scariest thing in the world. "will Lissuria and Ryohei approach the stands." They were both the sun guardian's, that's not fair the two most important things in my life were going to fight to the death. Why me, who do I route for, my brother who abandon me but still is my brother. Or the man I love who I only meant a couple month's ago. Only time would tell for me.

Once they steeped foot on that stage its like Lissuria changed. He wasn't the caring dude he was two seconds ago. He was truly a creep, but still my brother. I was scared for both of them. Ryo was blinded, but hes been training for this. One of them have to win and I'm not sure if I"m gonna be able to take the outcome.

"Ahh!" Ryo's arm just got destroyed there's blood everywhere. I want to help but if I interfere who knows what will happen, we will loose and I might be killed. I'm just afraid, mainly for Ryo right now.

Fifteen minuets later, it was finally over for good Ryo busted Liss's knee. Its over and no ones dead. This is such a good ending. I cant wait to see them together again at dinner, my place years from now. While I was imagining the most ironic moment in my head something horrible happened.

"Oh my god!" I blurt out falling to the ground. They shot him. The robot Mosca. Lissuria's dead and I just got me meat up with him again. Hes my brother and hes dead. What can I do. Nothing that's what. "why" I cry. "why did he have to leave me. Why did he have to going these guys, why did he have to die!"

Ryo runs down to comfort me, "whats wrong?" I cant look at him. I know he didn't kill him but he didn't need to going the Vongolo, he didn't have to ask me to stay. He didn't have me meet me that day. I would have been better if none of that were to happen. This is the first time I've shown weakness since Lissuria left the first time. Why did he have to leave again.

For weeks after that I was solitary. To myself, alone. No one mattered but myself. No one cared. I don't know if Ryohei even knows what he did wrong I hope he doesn't. I hope no one ever figures out and I get to die alone. No one else to push themselves in my life. I don't want to cry anymore.

**knock knock**; I hear on the tree next to me, when I turn I find Ryo standing there wearing a frown that looked as if he was going to cry. "Why?" that made me start to tear up again because that was the last words I ever said to Liss. Why

I didn't let it stop me from speaking. "you wouldn't get it." I say looking away from him. Ryo disregards this and takes a seat next to me on the park bench. "i know it had to do with that Lissuria guy, right. Were you two friends?" I tried to ignore it but the tears came back. I throw myself at Ryo and begin to sob.

"he was my big brother." the tears were burning my face like boiling water. "you killed him. My big brother." I couldn't see Ryo's expression but when he spoke you could tell he was upset.

"you mean the one you runaway with. The one that saved your life? Lissuria was-" I slam my fists in his his cheats. "your not allowed to say his name. You murderer!" he pulls my head up and looks me square in the eyes.

"don't call me that, you know I didn't kill him!" he wasn't yelling, more like disciplining. "And do you know what he was going to do if he won. I couldn't risk that. Hes not the brother you once knew. Hes got Liss anymore and you know it, so please stop yelling at me!"

he was right and I knew it, that was the one thing I didn't want to accept. But it was true Lissuria is no longer the fun loving teenager he was when we ran away. Hes Varia now actually hes dead.

Ryo takes me home and we sleep the day away until Reborn comes to the window. "i have to tell dotty something." Reborn never took a big interest in me and I was wondering what was so important that he'd come all the way over to the Sasagawa house hold. I run over to the window and he hand me a letter with a phone number written on it. 555 675 5555

it took me a bit to find the phone but when I did the first thing I did was plug in the numbers. **Ring ring ring** then someone picked up. "Hello?" it was Lissuria.

"your alive!" I announced. "i cant believe it but you were shot five times in the back. He snickers and retorts. "five bullets cant take down Lissuria!"

now to this day. Lissuria and Dolly are the happiest brother and sister in the world, using his hospital time to get to know each other again. And Ryohei is fine with eating dinner with he guy from time to time.


End file.
